Decisiones de Grand Theft Auto IV
Las decisiones de Grand Theft Auto IV, son puntos en la historia en los que el jugador puede elegir entre dos opciones diferentes que cambiaran la línea de la historia del juego, por ejemplo... ¿Dejarlo vivir o matarlo?, ¿A quien mataré?, etc. Decisiones } |- !| Misión !| Opción !| Resultado !| Opción !| Resultado |- || Ivan The Not so Terrible. || Matar a Ivan. || Ivan no será personaje aleatorio. || No matar a Ivan. || Ivan será personaje aleatorio. |- || Have a Heart || Lograr que los cadáveres de Manny Escuela y Jay Hamilton caigan del coche. || Niko no recibirá recompensa. || Llevarle los cadáveres de Manny Escuela y Jay Hamilton al médico forense. || Niko recibirá una recompensa. |- || Ruff Rider. || Matar a Cherise. || Cherise no será personaje aleatorio. || No matar a Cherise. || Cherise será personaje aleatorio. |- || Holland Nights. || Matar a Clarence. || Clarence no será personaje aleatorio. || No matar a Clarence. || Clarence será personaje aleatorio, pero morirá durante el encuentro de todas formas. |- || ...The Holland Play. || Matar a Playboy X. || Niko recibe el ático de Playboy X, el atuendo de Claude y se desbloquea la amistad con Dwayne Forge (Solo respondiendo a su correo electrónico). || Matar a Dwayne Forge. || Niko recibe $25000. |- || Portrait of a Killer || Matar a Adam Dimayev || Niko habrá satisfecho a Edward T. Fortune. || Dejar vivo a Adam Dimayev || Niko hará enojar a Fortune. |- || Encuentro aleatorio con Cherise. || Matar al novio de Cherise. || Cherise estará furiosa con Niko y se va enojada. || Dejar vivir al tipo con una advertencia. || Cherise estará feliz y le da 1000$ a Niko. |- || Segundo encuentro aleatorio con Jeff. || Matar a Shirley Harlingford y a su amante. || Jeff Harlingford se enfadará por lo ocurrido y se irá sin darle más trabajo a Niko, además de que no morirá nunca. || Dejar vivir a Shirley y a su amante. || Jeff matará él mismo a su esposa y le dará dos trabajos más a Niko, muriendo en el último de ellos. |- || Blood Brothers. || Matar a Francis McReary. || Niko no recibe recompensa. || Matar a Derrick McReary. || Niko recibe $10000 ($20000 si llamas a Francis McReary mientras esté hablando con Derrick McReary) y Niko podrá llamar a Francis para perder el nivel de búsqueda (Esta habilidad también es posible con Kiki Jenkins, pero solo hasta las 3 estrellas). |- || Late Checkout. || Matar al anciano judío. || Los guardias son alertados. || No matar al anciano judío. || Los guardias no serán alertados. |- || That Special Someone. || Matar a Darko Brevic. || No hay cambios. Niko se sentirá peor que antes. || No matar a Darko Brevic. || No hay cambios. Niko se sentirá mal pero no tanto como si lo matase. |- || One last thing. || Trato. || Niko recibe $250000 en la misión If the price is right. En la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, Roman Bellic morirá y Kate McReary ya no querrá ver a Niko. || Venganza. || Niko recibe $250000 en la mision Out of Commission, y en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, Kate McReary morirá. |} Imágenes Ivan The Not so Terrible IvanTerrible2.jpg|Niko Bellic, perdonándole la vida a Ivan. Ivan The Not so Terrible IV.png|Ivan muriendo. Ruff Rider Ruff Rider GTA IV.png|Niko Bellic, ejecutando a Cherise Glover. ...The Holland Play ...The Holland Play (Dwayne) GTA IV.png|Niko Bellic, ejecutando a Dwayne Forge. Archivo:...The Holland Play (Playboy X) GTA IV.png|Niko Bellic, ejecutando a Playboy X. Blood Brothers Blood Brothers 3.png|Niko Bellic, decidiendo entre matar a Derrick McReary o Francis McReary. Late Checkout Late_checkout_5.png|Niko decidiendo el destino del anciano judío That Special Someone That Special Someone2.PNG|Niko Bellic y Darko Brevic- One last thing If The Price is right 1.png|Niko Bellic con Phil Bell, para hacer el trato. A Dish Served Cold.PNG|Niko Bellic, vengándose de Dimitri Rascalov. Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Decisiones Categoría:Medalla de oro